


To...

by musiclover51593



Series: Poetry [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclover51593/pseuds/musiclover51593





	To...

There are no stars tonight.

Nothing to wish upon,

Not a single heavenly light.

The moon hides her face beyond

My sight, and a mask of swirling,

Greyish, dark'ning clouds

Above me is stirring

In the hinted breeze. Aloud

I whisper a  single wish

For the friend that I love and have lost

Across the miles. How I miss

You. We will meet again, whatever the cost.

This I know to be true

Of me and you.

Though the miles and years grow long,

Our friendship is still strong.


End file.
